The 75th Hunger Games-A DivergentHunger Games Crossover
by DayDreamer1357
Summary: Tris gets pulled into the Hunger Games with Peeta while Four and Katniss are left stewing on the sidelines. (this is a Divergent/Hunger Games crossover)
1. Chapter 1

Tris

A few months ago the factions were destroyed.

Many lives were taken.

So some of us were placed in districts and others were placed in different experiments the government's conducting.

Tobias and I got placed in district 12 a few weeks after we got married.

It's almost like being factionless here. Many nights we are forced to go to bed hungry.

I sit at my table tapping my foot and stare out the window.

We are not allowed to have weapons but Tobias has a knife from who knows where under his pillow.

Tobias will not get back from the mines for a while so I decide to take a walk.

I walk along the edges of the fence that keeps us inside district 12.

I see a girl going under the wires of the fence and run off into the forest.

I spot bushes outside the fence that may have berries or maybe there are some vegetables some where

Tobias and I have not eaten in a week. Each day he comes home from the mines as pale as a ghost.

I decide to slip under the fence to gather some berries or vegetables to throw in a soup for him.

I'm not that much of a good cook but it's food.

I sneak back into town with a bag full of food and try to run home as fast as I can before I get caught.

Our home is just right around the corner when a hand grabs my shoulder and whips me around.

Then I know I'm in trouble when I realize that the person who grabbed me is dressed in a white suit. They are the guards who punish people when they get caught doing something.

"What's in the bag?"

My heart stops. I glance at the bag, and he lunges for it.

I try to turn and run but he grabs my leg and tumble to the ground.

And that's when people start gathering to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIS**

Two more guards come and pull me to my feet.

I manage to knock one of them to the ground but the other guard seems to have the strength of a thousand men.

They grab my bag and open it.

"She went outside the fence"

I keep trying to kick and resist but they knock me over the head with the butt of one of their guns.

I'm halfway awake but everything is spinning. From what I can tell I'm being dragged to the square.

They throw me on the ground, and I am unprepared for what is about to happen.

Sudden pain spikes through my body, I let out a yelp.

My back burns.

The whip rises again and desends down apon me. I can not tell how many times I am whipped, just that the pain is unbearible.

**FOUR**

I'm on my way home from the mines when I see a group of people gathered in the square.

I shove my way through the crowd.

I see someone on the ground being whipped raw.

I am unable to see who it is until finally the man stops and leaves. I try to fight my through the crowd.

But from what I can see through small glimpse is a blond boy walking up to the person and picking her up.

Tris

My heart pounds.

"Tris!"

The crowd breaks. I forcefully take her from the boys arms.

"I know who can help her" he says.

I follow him through the crowd into the victors village.

He walks straight into one of the houses.

"Katniss!"

"Yeah?"

A girl with brown hair braided down her shoulder emerges from the kitchen.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's running errands but Prim can help, put her on the table"

I do as she says and another girl comes into the room but this time her hair is blond.

**TRIS**

My back burns, I let out a groan.

"She's awake" I hear someone say.

"Get me some water would you Peeta?" says another voice.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Everyone's voices sound muffled, but this time I reconize that voice.

It's Tobias

"Four" I mumble

But I don't think I say it loud enough.

"Four" I screech.

Then I hear footsteps, and I feel him grab my hand.

"Hey, it's ok I'm here"

"Did she say 'Four'? Like the number?" snickers a girl.

"Four what?" says another.

Tobias says nothing.

I open my eyes and that's when I see him. Tobias sits right by me.

"Ugh, what happened?"

But I don't hear the answer over the sound of my groaning as I try to sit up.

"Wait, wait, no lye down" says a blond girl

"Im fine!" but it comes out harsher than I mean for it to.

Tobias rips off his jacket and slips it over my shoulders, and I slip my arms through it.

I jump down off the table and pain shoots up my body and I grit my teeth.

"You should take it easy"

I turn, there is a blond girl and an older brown headed girl.

But I have seen her before.

She's the girl who I saw sneak under the fence.

Tobias gathers me in his arms.

"What happened?"

Before I have time to answer the older girl cuts in.

" You mumble 'Four' earlier, why?"

I swallow hard.

"Because that's my name" grits Tobias

"Like the number?"

"Pardon our maners, Im Prim this is my sister Katniss and thats Peeta"

"Katniss? Like the plant?"

Tobias snorts.

And Katniss turns red

I slide my hand into Tobias's and pull him out the front door.

"That went well" he says

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?"

"Better than ever"

**FOUR**

Even though she says she's fine I can tell she is pain.

We make it back and I cut her a piece of bread and some cheese to eat.

"The reaping is in two weeks" I say

"How could I forget?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Four**

Everyday I would come home from the mines I would find Tris sitting at the window sill staring outside.

Soon enough the reaping came. Tris and I still had clothing that Amity gave us, as much as Tris didn't want to she wore a red dress.

"If I have to wear Amity clothing then you have to too"

She gave me a sly grin.

I dressed in a yellow shirt and red pants. Together we walked out holding hands, I didn't feel too worried, how could Tris and I be chosen out of all these other people?

We got in line with all of the other people, when we got to the end a lady said,

"Hand"

She pricked my hand and put my blood on a piece of paper. She did the same to Tris and I was forced to let her go.

Everyone was standing in straight lines, a lady came onto the stage. The sight of her made me gag. She was dressed in orange and literally had butterflies jumping off her dress.

"Ladys first" she pipped.

She reached down into one of the bowls and gingerly grabbed a small piece of paper on the top.

She walked back to the microphone and slowly opened the envelope.

"Tris Prior!"

My heart stopped. I looked over at her. She looked beautiful dressed in her red dress with her hair pulled back into a bun. She carefully eased herself toward the stage.

She met my eyes. I wasn't able to move any bone in my body.

"Now the men!" as I watched her hand surf through the bowl, I hoped it would my name she pulled out the bowl.

"Peeta Mellark"

_No, not him, anyone but him. _I thought.

Peeta stepped up onto the stage and stared down at the crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute" I yelled. I had heard people in the mines talking about how Katness Everdeen volunteered for her sister.

"Oh how wonderful! But sadly there will be no volunteers this time."

**Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris**

I did not want to be separated from Tobias, but I was glad he wasn't coming with me only because _one_ came back.

The one thing I wonder, is if I'm going to be able to make it through the _Hunger Games_ when every step I take pain shoots through my body. All I could do was stare down at him in the crowd and try to stay as strong as I could knowing that I'm off to my death.

Soldiers led me into a room and told me to wait.

I hear footsteps coming, when the door opens my heart leaps. It was Tobias. I jump to my feet and throw my arms tightly around his neck and try to ignore the pain. After all, this might be the last time I'll _ever_ get to see him again.

"You need to come back to me Tris."

I bury my face into his neck and choke back a sob.

He squeezes me tighter.

"I'll be ok, I can take care of myself." I say trying to seem strong even though I can feel my knees shaking.

"I know you can. Just remember, fear doesn't shut you down it wakes you up."

He kisses me, then hesitantly lets me go and is led out of the room by a peacekeeper.

Peeta and I get led to the train. Effie meets us at the entrance.

"Peeta!"

"Effie." he replies, and doges her open arms. I knew he had been in the games before with Katness, but the one question that keeps nagging at me is how did they _both_ make it out the Hunger Games alive?

I make my way past her ignoring the questions she asks me as I walk down the train to my dorm.

"You my dear need to learn some manners!"

I turn around and face at the door frame off my room and slam the door shut scowling. I throw myself carelessly onto the bed and sob.

I close my eyes and focus on the swaying of the train and drift off into sleep.

I wake to the sound of someone knocking on my door.

"Who's there?"

"Peeta."

"Ugh, go away,"

"I'm just here to tell you we at the Capital."

My heart pounds. So soon? I open my door and follow Peeta into the dining car.

"Now smile big!" Says Effie excitedly.

And together we walk out of the train into the crowd of cheering citizens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peeta**

Tris stayed in her room the whole time. The only time I would see her is when she would come to the dining car, grab some food and eat it in her room.

As last time , I am cleansed and stripped of all of the hair on my body with the exception of my hair and eyebrows.

I rememeber staring at Tris's limp body lying on Katness's table. She seemed so small and vunerble. Now she seems to be so tall and powerful. I heard that she was trained to kill.

Portia walks into my room snapping me back to realitly with the swarm of people that came with her.

"What's the theme this time?" I ask.

"Same thing, fire," she replied. I nod.

"Cinna wanted to go for the same look, bring back the boy and girl on fire!"

"But Katness isn't here,"

"Oh that's all the fun! She's the _new_ _girl on fire!"_ She squeaked.

I clench my fists. What's so much better about _her?_

Finally after another hour I was ready. Portia scooted a mirror in front of me.

"Take a look darling!"

I staire at my reflection in the mirror. I look different than I had from the last Hunger Games. This time I wear black eyeliner. I scowl at myself.

I wear almost what I wore last year, a black suit. But this time I have a golden band around my head that have metal flames coming up from the sides. And instead of a black suit… its _white_.

Portia does a bit of touch up on my makeup and then sends me out to the chariot.

Tris is already there when I arrive. She too wears a golden band around her head, her outfit is white and has a long veil behind her that attach to her hands.

I have to admit. She looks stunning. The makeup she wears brings out her eyes. She looks over at me as I walk up.

"Hey," I smile, but she doesn't bother to smile in return. She just glares at me.

"Look, I know you don't like me… but I can help you out in the feild. This isn't my first time,"

Her scowl depends.

She walks up to me until we are face to face. Our faces only inches away from each other.

"Look bread boy. I can handle myself just fine. You should worry about yourself and leave me alone."

She looks at me for a few more seconds and then turns and gets on the chariot. In some ways, she reminds me of Katniss, just a little meaner.

I stand beside her and am weary not to touch her, and I leave as much space as I am able between us.

Loud cheers pierce the silence as we ride out. I glance over at Tris, she has her head held high, but she doesn't smile.

Very much like Katniss.

Our suits burst into flame. A shiver tingles down my spine when I relize, they are not red. They are _blue_ flames. The crowd goes wild, and I can see a small smile twitching at the edges of Tris's mouth.


End file.
